


Party of Three

by missema



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Couple, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Kirkwall, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missema/pseuds/missema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kmeme prompt for a Isabela/F!Hawke in a relationship, but adding a confident King Alistair to the mix for one memorable night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Your Highness." Hawke can't help but say it with a little smile, not believing that he's really standing right in front of her.  
  
"Ladies." Alistair damn near purrs the word, and Hawke shivers visibly, making him smirk.  
  
She hadn't really believed Isabela when she said she had not only slept with King Alistair, but could convince him to join them for the night. But here he was, standing in her bedroom, with her girlfriend draped over one arm. Isabela was exploring the monarch with her hands, and Alistair seemed completely at ease, his eyes looking over Hawke with a predatory gleam.  
  
This isn't the first time she and Isabela have entertained an attractive male guest, but Hawke can't help but feel a little in awe of Alistair, the beautiful, strapping King of Ferelden and Grey Warden. She hoped, fervently that the legends about stamina were real, and hoped even more that Isabela's stories about him were something close to the truth.  
  
"Now, if I recall correctly you had sensitive ears, but never let me touch them." Isabela said, and Hawke watched as the ears in question turned a little pink, but to his credit, Alistair didn't let it get the better of him.  
  
"Eh, let's not this time either. Only my wife got to do that."  
  
"Wife?" Hawke raises an eyebrow. As far as she knows, King Alistair has never been married.  
  
"He means the Hero of Ferelden." Isabela explained. "I'm truly sorry about what happened to her, sweet thing. She was quite fun as well."  
  
The dwarf, Sigrid Brosca, died fighting the archdemon. Hawke had heard that she and Alistair had been lovers, but there were so many rumors, she hadn't known what to believe, and Isabela was prone to, _e_ _mbellishment_ , especially when it contained famous figures. He must still love her if he referred to her as his wife.  
  
"Can I offer you some wine, Your Highness?" Hawke asked, getting up off the bed. She didn't want to stop this before it started. He smiled at her again, watching her as she busied herself, flustery nervous.  
  
"I'll only accept it if you call me Alistair." He said as she brought the glass over to him. She'd even brought out glasses for this, though Isabela assured her that she didn't need to be quite so formal.  
  
Hawke smiled back at him, handing him the glass. "Alright then, Alistair." She licked her lips, his hazel eyes following the tip of her tongue as it wound slowly around her plump mouth. "Why don't you undress me?"  
  
She watched the twin grins spread over both Isabela and Alistair's faces. Alistair drank his wine down in one, handed the glass off, then hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.  
  
"So eager." He murmured. "I like eager, but let's say we start with a kiss first." Alistair pressed his lips to the curve of her jaw, then the swell of her neck. She was just leaning in closer, letting his smell of armor, soap and sweat intoxicate her when he pulled back and swatted her on the behind.  
  
"Now go on and kiss Isabela. We don't want her to feel left out." He ordered. "And I do so enjoy the show, don't I Isabela?"  
  
Hawke could feel delicious desire coiling in her belly, making her nearly senseless as she watched Isabela amble toward her. This was going to be an interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

Kissing for an audience was different than the way she normally kissed Isabela if the two of them were alone. Hawke was surprised when Isabela didn't start with anything showy, instead letting her mouth be gentle, but had learned to follow the pirate's lead with these things. She trusted her experience, and they already knew their limits. Hawke let a hand slide down over Isabela's breasts, squeezing them lightly while her other hand slipped Bela's scarf off her head and tangled in her soft hair. It was Hawke's personal preference to see Bela in nothing but her boots and jewels, so she began a familiar dance, letting her tongue goad Isabela, teasing her love, making her grow wilder and wetter.  
  
It was so good, so entirely comfortable that Hawke nearly forgot about their guest, but Alistair wasn't a man that couldn't be ignored. She felt a hand slip up the skirt she always wore at home and she gasped into Isabela's mouth, causing the pirate to draw back and giggle at her surprise. Alistair took full advantage of her distraction, his thumb rubbing her through her smallclothes, the delicious friction of the cloth against her mons making her moan.  
  
Bela's fingers were up to no good, unbuttoning her top and sliding it away, her deft touch unlatching Hawke's breastband as they kissed. Alistair was sliding her smallclothes out from under her skirt, kissing the back of her thighs as he inched the fabric down, away from the heat blossoming between her legs. When he stood back up, it was to unhook her skirt and send it to the ground, pooling at her feet, joining the rest of her clothes already there. Fingers, she wasn't quite sure whose they were - the touch was so light, drifted along her side as Alistair kissed her neck, and Isabela entertained her mouth.  
  
"Isabela is entirely too clothed, isn't she, my dear?" Alistair's tone was light, teasing them both.  
  
"You're still in your armor, kitten."  
  
"If you strip for me, maybe I could be convinced to lose the armor." The command was couched in a request, but Hawke could tell that Alistair was in no hurry to get naked, not until he felt he'd gotten his fill of watching them. Having a voyeur turned her on, she loved the performance, the eyes following her movements, the rapt attention of her audience, and Isabela wasn't adverse to a little exhibitionism, though she knew that Hawke found it particularly stimulating.  
  
Having a quick conversation with their eyes, Hawke sauntered over and stood behind Bela, running a palm down her chest, as Alistair sat back and watched. She was going to undress Isabela for him.  
  
"If you don't mind," Hawke looked at Alistair over Isabela's shoulder. She pushed the pirate's hair back, then slid her tongue up small bit of exposed flesh on the side of Bela's neck, as Alistair watched, eyes growing ravenous, "I like for her to keep the jewels on. Normally the boots too, but with three of us, that could get uncomfortable."  
  
"I don't mind at all. Beautiful women should be adorned with gold and jewels."  
  
"Can we keep him, Hawke? I like the way he thinks."  
  
Both Hawke and Alistair chuckled at that, but Hawke wasn't distracted from her task. She slid Isabela's smallclothes out from underneath the revealing dress the pirate wore, pushing them down over her boots and letting them fall away. A hand stayed under the front flap of Isabela's dress, hidden from Alistair as she caressed the trim dark curls and warm skin between her legs. She liked the hiding, making him guess exactly what she was doing to keep Isabela whimpering in her arms, knowing that he knew where she was touching, but not revealing everything at once.  
  
Bela ground her arse into Hawke, retaliating for the constant teasing touching of her fingers. Hawke was already wet and naked, in no position to be tormented, and relented, for the moment. Instead she did away with the dress altogether, letting the sash fall away, unlacing the front just enough so Isabela could wiggle out of it, leaving her standing in nothing but breastband and boots.  
  
Hawke let her fingers trail along Isabela's shoulders, gliding as she moved around to face her, then shot a smile over her shoulder at Alistair just before she freed a breast and sucked, feeling the nipple harden against her tongue. She wiggled her arse at Alistair, but doubted his eyes were on anything but her mouth as she traced her tongue around the nipple before sucking it again, this time harder, more insistent under his gaze. Both Isabela and Alistair moaned, though Bela's more feminine moan was throaty and needy, punctuated by the hand she slipped around the back of Hawke's neck, urging her to take more of the ample tit into her mouth. Hawke obliged, sucking hard, raking her teeth across the stiff peak while her other hand sought out Isabela's unattended nipple, fingers tweaking it into a matching pebbled knot.  
  
Behind her, armor began to clang unceremoniously to the ground and Hawke giggled into the side of Bela's breast. It seemed they'd convinced Alistair to join them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oooh, are you feeling a little lonely, Alistair?" Isabela asked, extending an arm to welcome him over. The man was naked in record time, she hadn't seen anyone shed massive armor that quickly before. Hawke had to admire his physique, the perfect muscles of his warrior body, showing no signs of a cushy life as King.  
  
Striding purposefully over to her outstretched arm, he kissed Bela, and Hawke could feel the urgency within it, the heat that passed between the two as she pulled back, getting out of the way. Alistair was pressed completely up against her, and now Hawke was made to watch as they kissed deeply, both grunting and groaning as it went on.  
  
When they broke apart, Hawke was perched on the edge of her bed nearest them, watching, waiting. Alistair came over to her, and tipped her backward, dragging her into the the center of the bed on her back. He settled himself down on top of her and kissed her, his hard body mashed against her soft curves, as his lips crushed against hers, demanding and insatiable.  
  
Isabela had busied herself taking off her boots and breastband, then joined the two of them on the bed. She slipped in next to them, laying her head next to Hawke's, running a hand down the hard contours of Alistair's body as he kissed her lover. Hawke was dimly aware that Isabela was there, but couldn't concentrate, her arms hooked around his neck as they continued to kiss.  
  
It was Alistair that ended the kiss, breaking away breathlessly, glassy-eyed as he came up for air. He reached over to Isabela, running a hand up the length of her leg and down again, as Isabela took Hawke's nearest breast into her mouth. For a second he played the spectator again, Hawke arching into Bela's mouth with her head tossed back as she lapped and plucked the nipple, using fingers in tandem with her tongue.  
  
His head dropped between Bela's thighs and she splayed her legs a little further, granting him greater access to her. Hawke could feel her tensing and releasing as he licked, distracting Bela from her breasts. She didn't mind, her own fingers took up the slack, pinching her nipples as she watched Alistair's fair head contrasted against the bronzed gorgeousness of Bela's thighs and stomach.  
  
There was a certain timbre, a pitch that Isabela only attained when she was near orgasm. Abandoning her own pleasure, Hawke reached over and kissed Bela, the unfocused sweetness of her lips confirming that her release was on the horizon. Hawke did what she knew would be appreciated, and clapped her mouth to Bela's nipple once more, this time sucking hard, letting the delirium of climax dull the slight pain the vacuum of her mouth created. Both women loved this, but while Hawke loved to have her nipples treated without delicacy all the time, Bela only liked it when she was in the throes, where heat and passion could mask any ache.  
  
Like a string pulled taut until breaking, Isabela crashed and Hawke inched away, letting the other woman twist and coil freely. She'd expected Alistair to draw back, but he stayed firmly nestled betwixt Bela's legs, tonguing her slit as she covered his face in her wetness. It was enticing to watch, Isabela's curled toes grasping the sheets and Alistair's lazy, pleased grin, half hidden in her folds as her sweaty chest heaved with heavy breaths.  
  
Sitting up, Isabela smiled down at Alistair as he retreated, and then pulled him to her for a kiss. The two of them seemed to be on their own wavelength and Hawke waited, knowing that their attention would soon return to her. There was a fair bit of waiting when there are more than two people, because everyone has to have their chance to climax, their opportunity to be the center of attention.  
  
Bela moved away, getting up off the bed and allowing Alistair to lay down. He turned to Hawke, smiling as she leaned in for a kiss, the musky taste of Isabela still clinging to his lips. She felt movement, and heard Alistair gasp as Isabela took him in her mouth. Hawke smiled as Alistair briefly closed his eyes, opening them to reveal a darkened, feral look that sent a trill of anticipation through her.  
  
Strong hands on either side of her guided Hawke to Alistair's desired position without words and she found herself straddling his face. She got comfortable, then exchanged her own look with Bela, who looked ravishing with a cock in her mouth. As Alistair drew a line down her sopping slit with his tongue, Hawke leaned forward just as Bela lifted her head up, letting Hawke the crown of his cock into her mouth.  
  
"You minx." He growled pleasantly, as Hawke hummed along the head of his prick. She hadn't intended to do it for very long, just enough to tease him. She moved released his cock and started to reposition herself so she wasn't in the way when Bela took him. Her movement ended with an abrupt gasp as he thrust his tongue inside of her. She froze, relishing the sensation his mouth created.  
  
"Mmm." Hawke moaned loudly, the sound a bit desperate to her own ears. Sinking into his mouth as skilled fingers joined in, twirling and rubbing at her from behind, she closed her eyes, letting the sensations wash over her. Bela mounted Alistair, sinking down onto his waiting cock and riding him with slight, gentle movements.  
  
The first climax was always the most difficult for Hawke, it was like walking up a sand dune. She could see the top, and knew how to get there, but it stayed far away until suddenly, she was there. Luckily, Alistair was both patient and tenacious, teasing until he found just the right spots, then applying himself with aplomb, working until he was rewarded with the shaky cries that heralded her orgasm.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Alistair!_ " Hawke shouted his name out at the crescendo of her climax, thrashing against his mouth as bliss replaced the want that had brought her to a frenzy.   
  
Hips rolling against his mouth, she let herself go until she began to come down, when the noises were no longer shouts but whimpers. He hadn't pulled away from her either, fingers still slipping in and out of core, working her through her orgasm. Hawke idly wondered what Alistair did during his free time, perhaps he played the harp or lute, needing perfect precision and patience, or maybe he just spent all of his time satiating his desires in the way only a King could. Whatever it was, he was by far the most adept man they'd ever bedded together.  
  
Rolling sideways in a most ungainly manner, Hawke tried to compose herself. Isabela was going faster now, fucking him hard, but Alistair was staring at Hawke with hooded eyes, watching her as she tried to catch her breath. She was nearly amazed that he hadn't climaxed at least once already, but then remembered, _Grey Warden_. It seems some legends are based in truth.  
  
"Bela, darling, let's trade off." He suggested and she complied, halting her enthusiastic bouncing. Alistair directed Bela back down to the bed, but then stood at the end, beckoning Hawke to him. "All fours, if you please." He directed her, giving her quite the devilish smile as he did.  
  
He entered her from behind, and she felt the pleasant burn of getting used to a large cock. Distantly she heard his own moan, a whisper about how good she felt as he pushed into her. He gave a few thrusts before he leaned down and sought out her clit again. Hawke was so sensitive, still breathless from the first time, just moments ago.  
  
"Alistair, please..." She began, but it turned into a ragged moan as he combined his fingers with the deep, penetrating plunge into her. She was already too hot, could feel the pinpricks on her skin as he brushed against her pearl, his touch never leaving it, but alternating in intensity.   
  
Beneath her was Bela, touching herself with occasional help from the distracted Hawke. Bela stuck a finger in her mouth and Hawke eagerly took it, sucking the taste of ambrosia off of it, letting it trail down her lips when she had her fill. Quakes built up in the arches of her feet and traveled up her thighs, making her shake with every stroke, each touch from Alistair. Her hips moved of their own accord, sliding back towards his body and forward again, gluttonously taking in his length, moaning with every movement.   
  
Maker, he was incredible, everything about the way he touched her, the way he fucked, it all gave the her heady, rapturous feeling of just the right amount of drink, neither out of control nor fully in control either. She could hear his deep voice contrasting against hers, groaning with every squeeze she gave, felt his cock throbbing within her. He was ready to come too, his long, savage strokes were quicker, hitting deep within her, causing them both to shout out as their hips met.  
  
Arcing her back upward, her second climax, so close to the first felt like a detonation throughout her body and Hawke felt nearly pulled apart by the force of it. Alistair tugged gently at a hank of her hair, extending her neck and projecting her voice up and out. Disembodied throaty moans that sounded nothing like her own voice filled the room, as a constellation of stars canceled out her vision. Behind her, Alistair was still riding her at a punishing pace, though it didn't last long, his yell drowning out hers, and he gripped her sides with bruising force, digging into the soft flesh of her hips as he came. He slumped slightly forward, onto her arse and gave her a gentle caress, fingertips smoothing over her stomach, the nipples that hung pointing towards the bed, down the length of her spine.  
  
Eventually he pulled away from her, moving away from the bed altogether. Bela shot him a quizzical look over Hawke's shoulder and she heard him answer in a tone close to normal, though his breathing was still quickened. "Let me watch you two again." He said, and Bela motioned her downward, sliding her own hands back down to continue touching herself.  
  
Hawke buried her face into Bela's wet heat, reveling in the taste so she loved, kissing and licking the pussy that made her crazy on a regular basis. She dipped fingers into her, feeling how loose she was from Alistair's cock, though Bela tightened readily around her digits. Pumping a few times, back and forth before withdrawing completely, Hawke meandered up, kissing Bela's stomach and breasts, touching skin to skin, belly to belly as she went in for a kiss.   
  
"I love you." Hawke whispered into Bela's hair, feeling her smile against the side of her face. She wasn't going to say it back, she knew that, not with an audience, but it didn't matter, it was just their ritual. It was just a reminder, between all the heat and playfulness that there was love and trust.  
  
Using her tongue to lick a trail down, Hawke went back to where Bela's hands had never stopped kindling her own arousal. Everything went quicker this time, Hawke lapping up the familiar taste of Isabela, pinching and teasing her breasts with her free hand as she twisted against the bed. Alistair had come back, she felt the mattress descend on one side as he sat down, but he continued to watch silently.  
  
Once more she delved deep into Isabela, filling her with fingers, teasing with her tongue. They were fucking now, Hawke's head moving in time to the rhythm set by her hips, growing steadily faster, needier as Bela's whimpers became louder. She wasn't licking so much as applying short swipes of concentrated pressure at just the right angle, with perfect speed.   
  
Bela made a mewling noise, coming against Hawke's face, grinding down onto her nose with the force of her climax. Hawke kept at it, slowing only a little, extending the climax as long as she could. When Bela started to slow, Hawke sucked her clit lazily, earning a renewed surge of sweet cries until she seemed completely spent. Placing a kiss on her wet cunt, Hawke sat up, and could feel Alistair behind her. He was still on the bed, though kneeling near the edge. She swiveled and nearly toppled into him, winding up closer than she'd intended. The King was attending to himself, bringing his cock to attention again, with slower, almost languid strokes as he watched them make love.   
  
Hawke kissed Alistair, and let him take her hand, placing it around his length and covering it with his own as he increased his speed. They were kissing with the same, urgent passion as when they'd started, both of them breathing heavily whenever they parted. She was hot against him, the kisses igniting her skin, eyes darting downward to watch the combined motion of their hands whenever she could.   
  
"Isabela, may I decorate those beautiful breasts of yours?" Alistair voice was strained as he asked, but he was still in control, though just barely.  
  
"Of course." Bela quickly moved underneath Alistair, laying down in front of him so he could easily reach her chest. With one last kiss to Hawke, he turned away to face Bela though Hawke's hand stayed with his as he stroked himself forcefully, bursting with a few short pumps.   
  
Gleaming white fluid spattered over Isabela's chest as Alistair moaned, hips jerking as he continued to come. It died out quickly, since he'd already released before, but Hawke was struck by just how much she liked the sight of Isabela on her back, covered in his seed. They'd never done that before, and it was quite lovely, though Hawke knew it was also a sign that the night was coming to an end.  
  
As if Isabela had read her mind she spoke. "Well, I'm quite a glorious mess now. I think I'll have a bath, but you two can have fun without me." She added with a wink, looking at Hawke reclined in the bed.  
  
"Will do." Hawke answered, smiling at Alistair, who had collapsed into the bed next to her.  
  
"You can sleep, if you'd like" She told him as Isabela exited the room. For some reason, Hawke had expected it to be a welcome suggestion, but Alistair looked almost scandalized.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'd rather make you say my name again. It's so pleasing to hear another Ferelden accent in Kirkwall, and the way it tumbles from your lips when you climax makes it sound so very sweet." He was close to her now, grinning wickedly into her face.  
  
In answer, Hawke laid back against the bed and closed her eyes. Alistair was on her instantly, kissing her flushed skin, suckling her sensitive nipples, rubbing his stubble against the curves of her body as he feathered kisses along her. Her clit was still sensitive, easy to find, and he circled it with his thumb, sliding two fingers inside of her ready wetness, smiling as she gasped.  
  
"You're beautiful, darling. All honey and sweetness." Alistair whispered against her thigh, kissing the insides of both as his thumb stroked on, building up the fury inside of her again. It was going to be easy to come, her release was already humming along, and Alistair was strumming her like a pro, mastering her desires in their one, short session. She did love a fast learner.  
  
Fire raked along her as hoofbeats thudded in Hawke's ears, her body writhing and turning as she spun desperately out of control. Thick fingers slipped along, in and out of her, more aggressive, keeping the pressure on the right spots as Alistair used his other hand to hold her in place, the flat of his palm against her stomach to prevent her from knocking his working hand out of place. He was speaking, saying something to her, but she couldn't hear the words, all she could hear was her own gasps and moans, disembodied and senseless as white speckled stars danced in front of her eyes. She couldn't take much more of this.  
  
She nearly screamed when Alistair lowered his head to suck on her clit, and she felt him restraining her, keeping her body from curling inward. It was nearly too much, but she felt addicted - there was no way she wanted him to stop. Hawke felt his tongue, his fingers all working, but it was with a slight nudge from his nose that made her crash, coming hard around his fingers, so intense she could barely speak or think or breathe.  
  
"Alistair." It was a mere panting whimper when she was finally able to speak again. "Alistair." She said once more, collapsing against the pillows. Nothing made sense, she was dizzy and very, very tired, too hot and too sweaty, sticking to her own bedsheets.  
  
Hawke rolled to her side and let Alistair come up next to her, feeling him kiss her shoulder and nuzzle her neck, just before she dropped off to sleep.  
  
It was just before dawn when she woke up, and Hawke found herself alone in bed. She looked around the room, rubbing her eyes to get them accustomed to the dim light. She wasn't alone, but Isabela's clothes were gone, though Alistair's armor still lay where it had been discarded so many hours before.  
  
He was standing in front of the fire, wearing nothing but his smallclothes, and looking into the flames. Hawke got up from bed and joined him, pressing her chest to his back as she hooked her arms underneath his own, resting her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked and he chuckled. The feeling reverberated up his back and into her chest, and she settled her chin in the soft crook where shoulder met neck. Alistair was sweet, and she genuinely liked him.  
  
"Never better. You're quite lovely, and Isabela is always a lot of fun. She said she was going home for a while, that your bed was too crowded." Alistair hesitated briefly before speaking again. "It's nice to be around people in love."  
  
"I love Isabela, very much." Hawke agreed. "It's not always easy, but we make it work."  
  
"It's quite obvious though, and part of the reason why I agreed to come. It's nice to see, even if I only got to observe it up close for a short while." He sighed then and turned around to face her, disentangling himself from the cage she'd created with her arms. "I should get going before it gets light out. Your neighbors will talk if I'm seen leaving here in the morning."  
  
Hawke nodded and reached up to kiss him once more. It was tender, better than a goodbye. She ruffled his hair affectionately, it felt like, at least to her, that they had become friends over the last few hours, though he knew her much more intimately than many of her other friends ever would. Perhaps it was because he was Fereldan that she felt such a sudden bond with him, but whatever it was caused her to be bold and ask the question that had troubled her since the beginning.  
  
"Do you think you'll find love again?" Hawke asked, watching Alistair put on his armor.  
  
"I see it from time to time, and that's enough." He looked away, back towards the fire. "The thing is, I don't really want it again for myself. What I had before was the kind that lasts for a lifetime, may the stone preserve my lady. I was so incredibly lucky to find that, to have her with me during one of the hardest times of my life. But it's wonderful to see you and Isabela, to feel that, be reminded that it's still out there."  
  
Hawke nodded, understanding, though she was saddened by how comfortable he seemed in his loneliness. Alistair continued dressing in silence, and gave her one last kiss before leaving. When she heard the door close behind him, she stood in the window, opening the latch to let in the cool morning breeze. She watched him stride through Hightown, hidden guards trailing him, only noticeable because of the shadows they cast in the breaking light of dawn. Through the window she heard him whistle, completely off-key, but a happy, jaunty tune as he walked away.


End file.
